


跨年贺车（编号二）

by eaforever10



Category: Frozen (Disney Movies)
Genre: F/F
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-28
Updated: 2020-01-28
Packaged: 2021-02-27 09:55:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,523
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22445197
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eaforever10/pseuds/eaforever10
Summary: AEA，囚禁，捆绑，汤池。无心理准备者勿入。#未成年人勿入！##未成年人勿入！##未成年人勿入！#
Relationships: Anna & Elsa (Disney), Anna/Elsa (Disney)
Kudos: 43





	跨年贺车（编号二）

**Author's Note:**

> 小清新不要进来，算我求你

奇怪……这里是哪里……

Elsa睁开眼睛，眼前却不是熟悉的房顶，而是黑暗的囚牢。Anna呢？昨天晚上和Anna一起睡的，为什么……

有人推开了门，吱呀一声，就像在深沉的夜里泛起涟漪，“姐姐~”有人这么叫她。（这个是叔叔写的）

“还想隐瞒吗？Elsa。”

“……Anna？你怎么了？”

“怎么不用你的魔法推开我了？我亲爱的姐姐。”

说着，Anna从怀里掏出一物。Elsa震惊地看着Anna手里的手套。“不可能，你怎么会知道……”

“你以为我会害怕你的魔法，害怕它伤害我吗？”说罢，Anna慢条斯理地带上了手套。

“Anna！快把我的手套还给我！”Elsa这才发现自己手上居然没有了手套。因为恐惧，她的手上结出了冰霜，将锁链牢牢冻住。“Anna快放开我，我不能伤害你……我会控制不住的……”Elsa只能恳求妹妹。可惜向来听话的Anna却露出了残忍的神色。她慢条斯理地解开女王的纽扣，“不要害怕，姐姐，我会帮助你克服你的恐惧的。”说罢，戴着手套的手抚上了Elsa的柔软.粗糙的触感撩拨着Elsa纤细的神经，她后知后觉地明了这不是一次恶作剧。

“不要！Anna，我是你姐姐啊，我们不能……呃啊……”胸前的手指恶意得捏上嫣红的乳尖，打断了Elsa的话语。Elsa被锁链和自己结出的冰霜紧紧束缚的身体微微颤抖，带动着锁链发出来清脆的响声。

“你的身体似乎不是这么说的哦，姐姐。”Anna微笑着，一只手向下探去。“不要！”Elsa惊慌地叫道。“姐姐，隔着手套都能摸到你湿了呢，就这么想要我吗？”

“别说了Anna……求你……”锁链更加剧烈地碰撞着，羞耻让手上的冰魔法愈发失控。房间里的温度明显地下降了。“求我？求我进去吗？Elsa？”手下一个用力，戴着手套的食指探入了柔软的甬道。

“唔——”Elsa瞪大双眼，身体猛地绷直了。“这么快就去了吗？Elsa。”Anna轻佻地一笑。“啊啊……”Elsa游离的意识被这声“姐姐”拉了回来。“Anna停下……我不能毁了你……”

Anna看着姐姐湿漉漉的眼睛笑了。“被上了还在为施暴者找借口吗？可真是你的风格呢，Elsa。”“Anna……你是好孩子，先放我下来，有什么事情我们一起解决好吗？”强忍羞涩，Elsa试着和明显不对劲的妹妹讲道理。温度越来越低了，这样下去会伤到Anna的。可是她仍未从刚刚突如其来的高潮中恢复的颤抖微哑，饱含情欲的声音却起了反作用。

“一起？你说的一起，就是为了该死的真相，抛下自己的妹妹，独自去冒险，死在我永远到达不了的暗海对面吗！”嘴里放着狠话，手下动作也是一下比一下重，可是她的眼圈红了。

“啊……A……Anna……我不懂你的意思……什么……啊啊……暗海……嗯……”高潮的余韵还未过去，甬道又被残忍插入，手套上粗糙的花纹狠狠摩擦着娇软的嫩肉。Elsa在狂风骤雨的快感中语不成句地发出了疑问。

“Elsa!”门被大力撞开，Elsa睁着朦胧的泪眼看过去，居然是Anna！那眼前这个……面前的人丝毫不为所动，猛地又插入一根手指。“嗯——”Elsa的身体猛地僵直。又是一个高潮。

“Anna，过来。”身前的Anna对门口的Anna招了招手。门口的Anna觉得自己疯了。她居然看到自己在上自己的亲姐姐，姐姐甚至颤抖着在她面前高潮了。

“这是……梦？”

“不是哦，Anna。我是三年后的你。你知道我为什么会在这里吗？”她的手居然仍在Elsa腿间进出着。“放轻松点，姐姐，你夹得我快动不了了。”搂着Elsa腰间的手下滑，放肆地在挺翘的臀上拍了拍。

“放开她！”门口的anna被这清脆的一声惊得回过神来。不管是谁欺负了Elsa，她都要保护Elsa，哪怕自己也不例外。她猛地冲了过去。

“呵呵……当初的我还真是个小太阳呢。”Anna轻笑出声。“听着小鬼，你是想要一个活着的可以上的姐姐，还是一个死了连尸体都没有的姐姐？可不要告诉我你对她只是姐妹之情。”

Anna停下了脚步。是，她确实是个对自己的姐姐动心的混蛋。“来，上她 囚禁她，占有她，做你想做的事吧，Anna。”那个三年后的anna引诱着，想伊甸园里那条引诱亚当夏娃吃下禁果的蛇。

“elsa……”她呆呆地看着她被情欲染得粉红的脸。女王服这个时候甚至还没有被脱下，松松垮垮地挂在女王身上。（我不记得女王服有无纽扣了，无所谓）她连发型都没有乱，可是腿间的液体已经流到了脚踝，那双姐姐怎么也不肯脱下的手套此时正带在另一双手上，已经被液体浸润地能拧出水来，此时还在她姐姐腿间进出。

“不、不要看我……Anna……呃呃……”elsa艰难地恳求着anna，她只觉得被Anna目光所及之处要烧起来了……身下猛地绞紧，她又一次迎来了绝顶。“姐姐怎么这么不乖呢 都这样了还要抢手套……”三年后的anna满脸无辜地拔出了手，身下的充实感却不见消退。手套、手套还在那里面……意识到这一点的elsa抑制不住地颤抖起来。

“呐，轮到你了，去把手套拿出来吧。”anna一边说着，一边把手套推得更里。“看，她渴望着你，渴望着我们呢。”三年后的anna指了指已经滴到地上的液体。“瞧瞧，姐姐，你馋的都流口水了呢。”

Anna的手忍不住向姐姐探去。光滑白皙的身体像是有吸力，anna的手刚放上去了就被牢牢吸住。接连三次的高潮对初经人事的elsa来说实在太多了，她的身体几乎软成了一滩水，全靠紧缚双手的锁链支撑着。可是当妹妹的手落在腰间的那一刻，她还是像被火烫到了一样，拼了命地挣扎了起来。

“不要……”

可是锁链加上冰霜，她几乎不能动弹了，那动作与其说是挣扎，不如说是颤抖。她带着哭腔的恳求，配着锁链清脆的响动，交汇成了一曲暧昧的情欲之曲。该死的，她看起来简直就像被大雨无情蹂躏的娇花，勾起保护欲的同时更勾起了破坏欲，只想把她狠狠按进怀里狠狠上她。

“elsa……不要哭，我……”剩下那半截话卡在喉咙里。不会继续？还是不会停止？一片混乱的大脑似乎死机了，她凭着本能在姐姐身上爱抚。一只手向上，陷入了绵软，一只手向下，陷入了湿滑。

“别哭了elsa……我帮你把手套拿出来……”她心虚地不敢看姐姐的表情，只是在下面的手不断向内深入。受到刺激的软肉紧紧缠着入侵者，可除了带来更多快感外完全起不到阻拦的作用，Elsa有气无力地呻吟着，强忍着快感断断续续劝说着妹妹。

“唔……”一只手捏着她的下巴把她的脸扭向一边，三年后的anna堵住了那张喋喋不休、永远说着拒绝话语的小嘴。她的手在elsa背后或轻或重地抚摸着，蛮不讲理地在口腔里搅动的舌头让elsa联想到了身下的手指。她身下忍不住更加剧烈的收缩起来，把妹妹的手指牢牢夹在了里面。anna艰难地对抗中挤压过来的软肉，指尖摁上手套试图把它拖出来。elsa身下的小口那样小，她只敢伸入一根手指。可是手套上有太多湿滑的液体，吸饱了水的手套那样重，她的手指摁下往外拔却没能拖动，反而滑了下来，重重摁在了手套边上的软肉上。修剪良好的指甲因为惯性也一并摁了上去，带来了更大的刺激。

“嗯——”elsa的身体剧烈地颤抖着，她的眼角不断地滑下泪来。

“唔唔唔……”她柔软的小舌胡乱地把侵入者往外推，可是三年后的这位anna却恶劣地不肯松嘴。

也许是缺氧，也许是快感，也许是羞耻，又或者是三者兼之，当三年后的anna发觉不对，她的身子已经软了下去。elsa晕过去了.房间内肆意生长的冰霜猛地一停，接着消散在了空气中。

三年后的Anna猛地一惊，下意识就要去解Elsa手上的锁链。可是刚碰到锁链，冰凉的感觉让她一顿。她收回手。“小鬼，没想到你第一次弄，干的还挺不错的嘛。”说着，她的手探向了Elsa腿间。

“只是这样是拿不出手套的。放轻松，Elsa还不至于就这样给你弄坏了。”她摁住Anna要拔出来的食指，接着探入了自己的食指。昏迷中的Elsa无意识得哼了一声。

“你摁着上面，我摁着下面，夹出来。明白了吗？”“可是Elsa……”

“少废话了，反正要拿出来的。怎么，你喜欢你姐姐一直含着这个手套？”

“……”

好吧，Anna不得不承认她争不过这个三年后的自己。她气鼓鼓地摁紧了手套，俩人的指尖隔着那个湿哒哒的手套按在了一起。

“……嗯……不……不要了……”微微屈起的指节刺激着Elsa，可是她太累了，只能皱着眉头发出轻微的呻吟，却怎么也不能在黑暗中挣脱。手套被夹着在体内拖动，周围的软肉挽留着它们的新朋友，带来了持续不断的快感。在手套脱离的那一瞬间，那感觉达到了顶峰，Elsa的腿间涌出大量液体，就这样迎来了前所未有的高潮。她猛地扬起头，身体痉挛抽搐起来。她瞪大了刚刚睁开的迷蒙眼眸，流下两行清泪，将那两汪不再清澈的湖水洗得那样惹人怜爱。

混沌的思绪里，她感觉自己的身上的锁链被解开了，她被抱进了一个令人安心的怀抱。有一个声音在她耳边说：“睡吧，我的Elsa。”她来不及反驳，就顺从着潜意识陷入了睡眠。

“好了，小鬼，带我们的姐姐去洗澡吧。”

Anna很想对眼前这个一脸风轻云淡的家伙反驳一句“这是我姐姐！”可是看着她眼底那一抹神伤，还是咽下了这句话，转而问到：“Elsa，我是说三年后的Elsa，她怎么了吗？”

“她死了。”Anna看到三年后的自己眼圈红了。她粗鲁地在脸上狠狠抹了一把。“她抛下我，一个人走了。我成了阿伦戴尔的女王。”她的声音微微发颤。她还想说什么，但是她忍住了。

“嗯……你还好吗？”Anna问到。她很悲痛三年后发生的事，可是她不知道怎么去安慰。

“听着，小鬼，我们再不能放任她到处跑了。”三年后的Anna指了指Anna怀里的人儿。“晚上我会代替她参加晚宴。”她指了指头上，“所以我得去找点染头发的东西。”

Anna犹豫了一下。怀里的人满身狼藉地沉睡着。也许是久违地睡在了妹妹怀里，她总是蹙着的眉头此刻难得的放松了下来。像纯洁的小鹿停驻在山林，又像美丽的蝴蝶落在花丛间，他看起来那样无暇那样脆弱，那样容易惊走。

“我不能再失去她了，Anna，我知道你也不行不是吗？不能再让她离开我们了。这三年我会帮你管理阿伦戴尔，帮你藏住她，你需要和我怎么做一个女王。三年之后我会去替Elsa完成她的使命，到时候你可以放她出来让一切恢复原样，或者宣布女王去世了，继续把她藏起来。你们会永远在一起的，Anna。”三年后的Anna语气渐渐急切了起来。

“……好。我答应你了。”对不起，Elsa，可是她说的没有错，我不能失去你。

“那现在Elsa就交给你了，我去找染发的东西，现在离晚宴不久了。”不知不觉已经走到了汤池。三年后的Anna在水池边上洗了洗手就走了。她显然早有预谋，即使经历了这样一场堪称激烈的性事，她看起来还是衣冠楚楚的，只有手上沾满了不明液体。衣冠禽兽，Anna在心里吐槽到。她显然没有意识到她在骂的是自己。

现在，汤池里只剩下两个人了。Anna轻轻脱掉了姐姐挂在身上的衣服，抱着光溜溜的姐姐走进了水里。温水显然让Elsa觉得很舒服，她轻微地呻吟了一声，酸痛的肌肉都放松了下来。

Anna一手抱着姐姐——就像抱着个小孩子一样抱着，Elsa醒了肯定会生气的——一手轻轻撩起水在Elsa身上抚摸着。三年后那位没有留下什么吻痕，现在这位更是只取了个手套，Elsa身上简直像冬日里的雪地，又白又软（南方人不知道雪地软不软，瞎写的）。

她的手情不自禁的在Elsa身上流连。温香暖玉。当怀里的姐姐又开始蹙着眉头低声呻吟，她才发现自己按在绵软上的手似乎过于用力了。还好四下没人。Elsa已近很累了，要早点洗好去休息才对。

可是……凭什么那个Anna可以，我却只能……？明明是我的姐姐，是我的Elsa……她忍不住低下头，亲吻了那被亵玩得微微红肿的红果。Elsa无意识的呻吟更加助长了她的欲火与妒火。她的吻更加用力地落在姐姐的胸前，在雪上开出了朵朵红梅。当Elsa从昏沉中醒来，看到的就是这样一幅场景：雾气蒸腾的汤池，伏在胸口的妹妹，一丝不挂的身体。

是在做梦吧？一定是在做梦吧？这样的事情怎么可能发生呢？可是胸口微痛的触感却提醒着她这不是梦。手腕一直被铁链束缚着，即使内圈有了软布垫着，又有Anna一路揉着，也还是有些疼痛，早先的哭喊更是让嗓子冒了烟一样的疼，更不要说身下那异样的触感。她……被自己的妹妹上了？还是两个妹妹……

“唔！”胸口的疼痛拉回来她的思绪，她看到往日乖巧的妹妹含着她胸前的红果，含含糊糊地问到：“Elsa……你在想她吗……”

“我不是……Anna……你先放开……”她还是想劝说妹妹停下，可是Anna猛地扑了上来吻住了她。她不可置信地看着妹妹，这眼神更激怒了Anna。

“只有她可以吗？明明我才是你的妹妹！”身下猛地闯入一根手指。身体已经很累了，可是那个地方仍然不知疲惫地吮吸着无理的外来者。仿佛有温水一并涌进来了，与之前不同的感觉让她的身体强打精神兴奋了起来。Anna吻住了她。不说就可以当做不拒绝，不说就可以继续这罪恶的占有。她的舌头在Elsa嘴里胡乱搅动着，来不及咽下的涎水顺着Elsa的嘴角流下，汤池里除了水声与Elsa克制不住的的呻吟外安静极了。

Anna闭上了眼睛，只手下的动作毫不留情地继续着，甚至又加上了一根手指。她不敢直面姐姐失望愤恨的眼神。恨我吧，Elsa，我不是一个好妹妹，我不顾亲生姐姐的意愿上了她，还自私地想把她永久占有。

之后的事情就是那样了。刚刚醒来没多久的Elsa又一次昏迷在了她的怀里。唯一不同的是她身上多了许多或轻或重的吻痕。她抱着软在怀里的姐姐回到了女王的卧室，接过来另外一个Anna递过来的锁链，把她的Elsa亲自锁了起来。柔软的被子盖住了那赤裸的身体，她和另外一个自己对视了一眼，向举办晚宴的大厅走去。从黑暗的卧室走向灯火辉煌的大厅，她眼里蒙上了一层水雾。也许是愧疚后悔，也许只是光线的刺激，但无论是什么，开弓没有回头箭了。

最开始本来就是群里接龙随便写写激发的灵感，所以锁链染发剂什么的哪里来的我也不知道，卫兵之类的在哪里我也不知道，爽就行了。对不起Anna，写到她上的时候已经不爽了，草草写了就结束了。汤池算补偿吧。后续会写兔子莎假孕。格式哪里不对请见谅，档案室不太会用，毕竟第一次用。

**Author's Note:**

> 今天早上发现档案室崩了……要是档案室因为这几辆破车崩了我会自闭的……赶快克服懒癌搬车过来了……（兔子会写的，只要有一个人想看就会写，但是要有兴致了才能写出来，所以没有这么快，见谅）


End file.
